


My Story: A story of two lovers

by Order_Of_The_Forks



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Kleinsen, Other, Tree Bros, help me, i mean not really - Freeform, sincerely three, what the frick is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Order_Of_The_Forks/pseuds/Order_Of_The_Forks
Summary: I made the mistake of giving a laptop to my friend playing Jared Kleinman during a performance of Sincerely, Me and saying "let's just open a blank document and see what happens"This is what happened





	My Story: A story of two lovers

My Story: A Story of two Lovers  
by Jareed Klienman

 

Once upon a time there were two boys who were madly in love. One’s name was Evan,, and the other;’s n vhggugygy ygggghgugv hhjjjg h g vb v tf gg y6 tt ev rrthg 9igrt vbthtvvvvbbbgfgyguygggggnbvh y=cvgtgggyhhg sorry that was my dad.

So anyqways, Connor was the second kid. They were mdlhy in love amd kissed a lot. Evan liked trees bevause he was a loser. Connor was edgy as frick, but Evan liked him anyqways for some reason. There was a super cool kid named Jared who was their best friend ever. Hwe was the coolest out of all of them and got all the dudes and bitches.

One day, the three of thrm were walkinh through town and they saw a sign on the side of the road. The sign said “DO NOT COME HERE THERE ARE BIGFOOT”k  
Yhrvb hg rg yt yuuhhuh8vf gtg 5rgyg7f6gghji yhh hiu ytu 8 ynt7hy hugytftbbmjhguughrbfhjhehhhhhjbnmg sorry that was also my dad  
Evan said “Guys I don’t think it’s a good Idea to go in there.”

Connor (the edgy one) said “Evan I love you but you’re a fucking loser. Let’s go in there.”

Jared, who was the cvoolest and most handsome out of all of them said “both of you need to be better and realize that making stupid decisions is a bvad idea.”

Connor looked at him with much admiration because he thought that Jared was the coolest dude, and that he is also very smart because he cares so much about hi best friends. 

Looking at the boys, Jared said “You two can only go ijnto the woods if I come with yoy. I care about your health anfd i am also the bnest one here.”

“Wow, jared, we love you so much! Youre the coolest!” Said Evan, who seems like less of a loser now that he finally appreciates Jared’s efforts. 

As the three of them walked into the forest of doom, they all held hands, but not too much because Jared might be too cool for school, but he has standards. 

Evan wrote a song about Jared being a furry, and it was fuvking rude af. Evan was then sued for slander of Jared Kleimnmamn. Jared is not a furry for squids. He only loves Squidwrd Tentcles the normal amount. JARED DOESNT FUCKING LIKE SQUIDS YOU FUCK.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the amazingly cool Sophia, who wrote this completely in character???? Honestly the real life embodiment of the J-Master


End file.
